


He Used to Be..

by Zorii



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorii/pseuds/Zorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack interrogates Ianto after the incident with the Cyberwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Used to Be..

Ianto was numb, there was no other word for it. He was emotionally drained. The fallout in the Hub and the final death of Lisa had shattered him. He'd been so hopeful and he'd spent months trying to help her, but it just hadn't been enough. None of that seemed to matter anymore. He'd been banished to his apartment with a tracking device strapped to his ankle and a warning not to leave. As if he would.

~He used to be somebody's baby  
Someone used to hold him close and rock him gently  
He used to be the light in someone's eyes  
He used to matter, he used to matter~

For days he was left alone, though he knew full well he was constantly being monitered. When Jack showed up to take him back to the Hub he couldn't even bother to be surprised. He went along without protest, not once complaining as he was manhandled and dragged into the interrogation room. When he was questioned he answered truthfully, there was no point in deception anymore. He told Jack that he'd only done what he did, because Lisa had been his whole world, the only reason he'd even been with Torchwood to begin with.

~Someone cared if he lived or died  
Someone held him in their arms when he cried  
When he hurt, someone kept the world away  
Someone loved him, someone loved him~

As the time passed, the questioning became more like conversation, and the cold anger Jack had been directing towards him began to fade. Ianto told the older man how Lisa had been the first person in his life who had treated him like he mattered, like he was more than just some throw back from the estates. He had fallen hopelessly in love with her and it had torn his heart out when he'd found her in the conversion unit at One. He'd sworn to her he would do anything he could to save her.

~He used to be somebody's baby  
Someone used to hold him close and rock him gently  
He used to be the light in someone's eyes  
He used to matter, he used to matter, he used to matter~

When they got to the point where his deception had been discovered, fresh tears slipped from Ianto's eyes, but he didn't reach up to wipe them away. He talked about how he'd begun to suspect that his Lisa was gone, but he just hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. When they had finally killed her, in the body of that poor delivery girl, Ianto had actually been relieved. It was like a weight was lifted off his chest, to no longer have to carry such a heavy burden.

~That was then that was so long ago  
Long before they came and took his soul  
Long before he became invisible  
That was when, he wasn't human garbage then~

He told Jack that at first it had been almost easy to keep up his secret, to betray them. They had all treated him like he was nothing more than background furniture. He did admit though, that he hadn't made much of an effort to change their perceptions of him. After awhile though, the lying and hiding became more painful as he began to genuinely care for all of them.

~He used to be somebody's baby  
Someone used to hold him close and rock him gently  
He used to be the light in someone's eyes  
He used to matter, he used to matter, he used to matter  
He used to be somebody's baby~

At the end of their talk, all Ianto could do was apologize, there was nothing left for him to do. He sat patiently, waiting for Jack's decision for how his punishment would be carried out. What he never expected was for his Captain to come over to him and pull him into his arms, holding him tightly, as if to chase away his own demons right along with Ianto's. In that moment, Ianto thought that maybe, just maybe... he was where he finally belonged.

~He used to be somebody's baby  
Someone used to hold him close and rock him gently  
He used to be the light in someone's eyes  
He used to matter, he used to matter, he used to matter  
He used to be somebody's baby~


End file.
